Thanagar (Earth-7642)
Thanagar is the homeworld of the hawk-like Thanagarians and known for its mineral deposit of Nth Metal. Although the planet is predominately inhabited by the Thanagarians, it is also home to several other indigenous races, such as the Lizarkons. History Thanagar was a slave world in the empire of the planet Polara millennia ago. According to legend, a slave named Kalmoran slew his keeper and organized an army of his fellow Thanagarians, and led them in attacking a Polarian garrison, seizing their starships and using them to attack the other Polarian slave worlds. After defeating the slave planets, Kalmoran's armada attacked and razed Polara, ending the Polarian empire. Kalmoran returned to Thanagar, where he built a great city and lived there as his home planet's ruler. As centuries pass, the Thanagarians began developing spaceships and exploring the galaxy. They began conquering other planets; they made them protectorates of the Thanagarian Empire and stripped the planets of their natural resources and treasures. They brought back a number of inhabitants to Thanagar as slaves. Thanagar evolved into a greatly divided society. The slave class (most aliens, some Thanagarians) were cast down to the lower ghettos referred to as Downside, while the Thanagarians lived in High Towers above where poverty, crime, and suffering were virtually unheard of. Several thousand Downsiders die of starvation or the diseases that plagued the lower levels. It is estimated that about three billion offworlders live in Downside and one thousand offworlders are brought in everyday. Before conquering new planets, it became customary to send scouts to study the planets as much as they can before an actual invasion is initiated. Katar Hol and Shayera Thal came to Earth in pursuit of Byth, and remained to establish a relationship between the two planets. The media dubbed them as Hawkman and Hawkwoman. Thanagar later developed the Elite Hawkmen Force, an elite squad of Wingmen. The planetary government continued to be expansionist and corrupt, and eventually Hawkman and Hawkwoman claimed sanctuary on Earth. Thanagar's government was subsequently overthrown by Onimar Synn, who had taken control of the Nth Metal. He was defeated by a resurrected Hawkman, but returned in the Rann–Thanagar War. Thanagarian culture blossomed in the early days of their empire, producing numerous inventions and many forms of art. But as millennia passed, Thanagarian culture became sterile, and the Thanagarians increasingly relied on their subject races for both technological and artistic advances. During the Galactic Cold War Era, Thanagar sent an ambassador, Darl Klus, to Xandar, to mediate relations between the Thanagarian Empire and the United planets. Points of Interest ; Medal Mint : The Medal Mint produces the bulk of the reward medals for valorious Thanagarian citizens, particularly the Thanagarian Wingmen. A group of thieves known as the Dragonfly Raiders once robbed the Medal Mint under the instruction of Byth Rok. During the encounter, they ran afoul of Hawkman and Hawkgirl. ; Sea of Scythia : The Sea of Scythia is located near a series of caves and grottos. Byth Rok and his criminal confederate Jarl once used the caves as a base of operations until Hawkman and Hawkgirl trapped them with a wave of radiation. ; Thanaldar : Thanaldar is one of the major cities of Thanagar. It took over one-hundred years to erect the city, and it was designed primarily to house Thanagar's ruling council. Thanaldar is the home of Paran Katar and his son Katar Hol. :; Veil of Valmorra :: The Veil of Valmorra is a giant waterfall on Thanagar and the one-time hideout of the Rainbow Robbers. This is where young police officer Katar Hol first met his new partner Shayera Thal. This was also where, several years later, Katar first proposed to Shayera. ::; Enndupar ::: Enndupar known as the "City of Lights" is a city on the planet Thanagar